Warnerized
by Wherever Girl
Summary: As an unexpected Christmas gift, FF2 gets turned into a Warner... and hilarity ensues! One shot. Requested by and Dedicated to Fangface the Second.


It was a busy day in the tooniverse, with Christmas being only a day away. Every cartoon, producer, director, and writer were rushing about the streets, pushing their way in crowded shops, hurrying to get their shopping and decorating done. At the Disney studio part of the toon-world, two figures weren't worrying too much about the chaos of the season- having gotten everything done ahead of time, just to enjoy the holiday… let alone have fun with a surprise one of them had in store for the other.

Max Goof lead a blindfolded FF2 down a set of stairs. "Dang it, Max, where are you taking me?" the co-author asked.

"I'd tell you, but it would spoil the big surprise," Max replied, slyly.

"It had BETTER not be that roadside Possum Park you were dragged to…"

Max rolled his eyes. "This is a gift, dude- not a punishment. (I wouldn't even wish something like that upon Eisner!). C'mon, just a little further,"

FF2 sighed, continuing to follow Max, until he felt a gloved-hand stop him. "Can I look now?"

"Alright, now."

Taking off the blindfold, the co-author took off his blindfold… and to his surprise there was a large machine, with two doors on opposite sides of a large computer. Above it was an engraving that read: "Swision-3000 ½".

"Max… what IS this thing?" FF2 asked in awe.

"It's a machine that can switch bodies or fuse something together. Phineas and Ferb were planning on using it in one of their episodes, but decided to keep it in storage until they could come up with a good use for it. They said I could show it to you in the meantime, for my Christmas gift."

"Christmas gift? What are we going to do with it?"

"Simple- switch bodies. I figure I owe it to you after you saved my heart years ago, so I thought I'd let you be me for a day."

"R-Really? Don't you think that's a bit… extreme? What if the others get confused or something happens? You've seen those shows where two people switch bodies and a calamity follows-"

Max patted him on the back. "Chill, I already told everyone about it… heck, WG plans on using it to switch with Haruhi Fujioka at Ouran, just to hang out with the Hosts. Plus, neither of us have any big plans, so nothing could possibly go wrong!"

FF2 gave him a look. "Every time someone says that, all heck breaks loose."

"Oh, c'mon! Admit it… you've always wanted to switch places with your favorite cartoon character,"

FF2 gave a grin. "Alright, that's true… but why are you so willing to do it?"

Max shrugged. "Always wanted to know what it's like to be an author, I guess. Especially since you've got all the cool powers- ink alchemist, son of Harry Potter, Time Lord, the power to use the Underworld Deck, turning into a werewolf… should I go on?"

"Alright, alright, you've made your point. Though, speaking of Silver, shouldn't I split from him?"

"Depends… does he want to switch bodies too."

"Yes."

"Then no need to split. Shall we get on with it?"

"Lets shall."

FF2 stepped into the first door while Max started to punch in the code and turn the settings to 'Switch'.

What neither of them was expecting were the three Warners catapulting themselves out of the water-tower and into the Disney studios! "Well, let's get our Christmas shopping done, sibs." Yakko announced as they took off their helmets, and took out a 50-mile long list. "Lets see… Slappy wants ear-plugs, Skippy wants the new album from the 'Walnut Crunchers' singing group, Pinky wants a pony, Brain wants the world, Runt wants a steak, Rita wants a good home, Ralph wants a large bucket of fried chicken, Mr. Plotz wants us to be quiet (that's going to be hard to get), Scratchy wants a new desk since we broke his last one…"

As Yakko read off the list, they walked past the building FF2 and Max were in. Wakko paused, looking at the sign: "Do Not Enter- We Mean It!". He rubbed his chin, his tongue sticking out. "This must be where they keep the fruit-cake!" he guessed, then ran in.

"…Pesto wants a punching bag, Squit wants a bike, and Bobby wants a Blues Brothers video collection." Yakko finished, rolling up the list and stuffing it in his pocket.

"What did the Mime want?" Dot inquired.

"I asked him, but he didn't say," Yakko looked around. "Uh, don't look now, sis, but I think our trio is short one."

Dot looked around, seeing that Wakko was indeed missing. "Maybe he went to get Goofy's autograph."

"C'mon, we'd better find him- this company is in ruins enough as it is,"

Meanwhile, back in the basement, Max was about to step into the machine, until Wakko came down. "Wow! Look at all these gadgets!" he said in awe, grabbing a cold-fusion gizmo… then ate it in one bite, his eyes glowing.

"Whoa! How'd you get down here? No one's allowed in here!" Max gasped.

"Then why are YOOOUUUU here? HEY! WHAT'S THAT?" Wakko ran over to the machine, pushing buttons… and accidentally setting the dial on 'Fusion'.

"Get away from that!"

"Max? Is everything alright, out there?" FF2 called.

"Hey who's in here?" Wakko asked, opening the door and seeing FF2. "…Darn. I was hoping it was Daniel Radcliffe."

FF2's jaw dropped. "Wakko?" The middle Warner began to shut the door. "Hey, wait!" FF2 made a grab at him, but only pulled off his hat.

Yakko and Dot, by this time, managed to trace their brother- Yakko dressed up as Sherlock Holmes. "There you are! Where have you-" Dot began to scold, but paused when she saw Max. "_Hellooooo_, dog-like nurse!"

"Oh, no." Max groaned.

Yakko walked up to Wakko… who was sporting a clown-wig with his hat absent. "What's going on here?" the oldest Warner asked.

"I honestly have no idea," Wakko answered, shrugging while shaking his head.

"You guys have GOT to get out of here, NOW!" Max snapped, holding Dot away from him as she tried to hug him. "Would… you… stop… trying… to- WHOOP!" He stumbled around, not watching where he was going, and accidentally fell on the machine, hitting the 'Start' button! "Oh, crud!"

With a series of flashes, whirs, clanks, boinks, and zaps, the machine bounced around- even flipping!- while FF2 yelped and screamed. "OW! WHOA! HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON?! OUCH! (ooh, that tickles) YEOW! OOF! MAX! STOP THIS CRAZY THING!" he cried.

"Oh, man! Hold on, FF2!" Max cried, pushing buttons and pulling levers, but couldn't turn off the machine! He turned to Wakko. "Please tell me you didn't put anything in there with him!"

"Nope," Wakko answered.

"Oh, thank God…"

"Just my hat."

"WHAT?! You dimwit, it was set on 'Fusion'! You know what that means?!"

"He's going to be part hat?" Dot guessed.

"Say, what was he doing in that thing, anyway?" Yakko inquired.

"The machine was set on 'Switch'! I was going to give him my body as a Christmas gift," Max explained, miserably.

Yakko turned to the reader, then blew a kiss. "Mwuah! G'night everybody!"

"So what's going to happen to him, now?" Dot asked.

"I don't know… unless some of Wakko's DNA rubbed off on that hat," Max gulped.

"Nah, all I had on my hat was my flea-collection," Wakko said.

"WHAT?!"

"Uh, Wakko? You left them at home, remember?" Yakko explained.

"Oh, thank God again…"

"Oh, that's right! I moved them because it's my shedding-season!"

Max's eyes bulged. "GAH! This is bad, this is bad, this is… uh oh…"

With a *Pow!*, the machine stopped. The second door opened as smoke billowed out, and FF2 stepped out, looking a tad different… Warner-wise. He looked like Yakko though a tad shorter but taller than Wakko, he wore glasses, he was a bit muscular around the abdomen, and he wore a black torn jacket with dark-gray jeans and black boots. On his head was Wakko's hat, which he took off.

"Wow, that felt weird…" he said, rubbing his head, then noticed the white gloves on his hands and how his voice sounded like Yakko's, but with Wakko's accent. "WHOA!" he ran over to a mirror, his pebble-like eyes expanding. "DOUBLE WHOA!"

"Oh, man… FF2, I am SO sorry! These guys came down, and I tried to stop them… this is a huge mess, isn't it?" Max stammered.

"THIS IS AWESOME!"

Max arched an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I'm with the kid. This is awesome!" Yakko said as he, Wakko and Dot ran up to the transformed FF2.

"I have another brother!" Wakko cried with emotion, hugging FF2 tight, then took his hat back. "Ask before you borrow my stuff, again."

"Let me get this straight… you actually LIKE looking like them?" Max questioned, confused.

"Sure! Next to you, the Warners are three of my favorite cartoons! And I'm one of them!" FF2 exclaimed, then leaped into Max's arms, hugging him. "THANK YOU! This is the best Christmas gift ever!"

"Um… you're welcome?"

"So, 'new sib', what are we supposed to call you?" Yakko asked.

FF2 rubbed his chin. "Hmmmmmmm… You can call me… Zane E. Warner," the co-author, now to be referred to as 'Zane' for the time being, answered.

"So what do you want to do now?" Dot asked.

"We still have a lot of Christmas shopping to do," Yakko said, taking out the long list again, then looked at Zane. "But considering the occasion, lets just buy everyone fruit-cake and hang out with our new brother!"

"Good idea! Mr. Plotz loves fruit-cake- he did say that if anyone sent him anymore, he was gonna burst!" Wakko exclaimed.

"Lets go!" All four Warners cried out, then shot up the stairs.

Max stood there, blinking. "This. Will not. End. Well." He sighed, deciding to go tell the others of the mishap.

0o0o0o0o0

Cut to Warner Bros. studios, where in the lot, Ralph the security guard was at the gate, enjoying a cup of eggnog while wearing a little Santa Hat. He didn't notice the four Warners sneak by, ducked down and walking on their toes and fingers. They popped up behind Ralph, looking over his shoulder. "Do you have any Christmas cookies to go with that eggnog?" she asked.

"Dah, sure, here you go," Ralph said, offering her a Christmas cookie.

"THANKS!" Wakko said, his mouth taking the shape of that of a vacuum and engulfing all the cookies.

Ralph, suddenly realizing the Warner brothers (and sister) were out of their water tower, immediately grabbed a net and started chasing after them. "I'll gets you four this time!" He slid to a halt just then. "Dah, say, wait a minute… One. Two. Three. …Four? Since when was there four of yous guys?"

"Dunno, how long has there been two of you?" Zane joked, while Wakko set up a mirror behind Ralph.

"Huh?" Ralph looked behind him, seeing his reflection. "Say, there IS two of me!" he paused, realizing it was a mirror when he saw a reflection of the Warners running off. "Hey! Come back here!" he turned to his reflection. "Dah, c'mon, we'll get them!"

"Dah, okay," the reflection of Ralph answered, then chased after the Warner reflections.

The Warners hid behind a lamp-post, standing on one another's shoulders (Yakko at the bottom, with Zane on his shoulders, Wakko on Zane's, and Dot at the top). Ralph paused, looking around, then continued out running. The Warners poked their heads out, snickering, then took off.

"C'mon! Lets show Zane to Plotzy!" Wakko suggested.

"Oh, he's going to be thrilled," Zane lightly remarked, grinning.

0o0o0o0o0

"He's a what?" Goofy asked Max, who decided to inform his dad first. Their friend, Edwin Miles Smith (now a ghost), sat in the living room, visiting.

"A Warner. We were just going to switch bodies, but Yakko, Wakko, and Dot showed up… and next thing I know, he's turned into one of them!" Max explained. "I didn't see it coming!"

"I did- he came up with the plot," Edwin commented, breaking the fourth wall.

"What are we going to do? The others will kill me if they find out about this!"

"Don't worry. I'm sure that FF2 will eventually want to turn back," Goofy assured.

"Yeah, and maybe Justin Bieber will stop making ears bleed," Edwin scoffed. "It may be a while before he wants to change back,"

Max gulped. "What's WG going to say?"

"What's WG gonna say about what?" came a voice.

Max turned around and shrieked, seeing WG standing right there!

0o0o0o0o0

Mr. Plotz was shoveling away a pile of fruit-cake- if there was anything he despised most about Christmas was the fruitcake his employees always sent him… but just to avoid ripping off 'A Christmas Carol' and being visited by three Warner-ghosts again, he was willing to deal with it.

Though his patience ran thin when, as he threw the last fruitcake on top of the pile, there was a rumbling, and with a *BOOM!*, the Warners shot out the top of it like a live volcano, making pieces of fruitcake rain all over the office. "WHAT ARE YOU RUNTS DOING IN MY OFFICE?!" he shouted, then grabbed the phone. "RALPH! GET UP HERE!"

"Whoa, hold on, Plotzy, we just wanted to share the good news!" Yakko told him.

"You kids are being deported?"

"Nah, don't be silly! The other countries wrote that proclamation forbidding you to do that, remember?" Wakko replied.

"We wanted to show you our new friend!" Dot said, sweetly.

Plotz rubbed his temples. "Who is it?" he groaned.

The three Warners stepped aside, showing Zane. "This is Zane, our new Warner Brother!" They said.

"Hiya, Plotzy!" Zane exclaimed.

Every blood-cell in Plotz' body popped just then, and the remainder of his hair fell out. "GAH! NOT ANOTHER ONE!" he shrieked, clutching his head, then grabbed the phone. "RALPH! GET UP HERE! NOW!"

"You know, you're going to catch laryngitis if you keep shouting like that,"

Ralph burst in with a net, and the four Warners yelped and made a break for it. "Dah, come back here, you kids!" he shouted, running after them.

Plotz moaned, leaning on his desk, covering his face with his hands. "Oh, before I forget, Merry Christmas!" Wakko said, then dropped the biggest fruitcake on Plotz! The Producer shouted, though his curses were muffled, as his legs kicked wildly from out under the fruitcake. "You're welcome!"

0o0o0o0o0

"…And that's what happened," Max finished telling WG.

"You mean to say that my boyfriend is now part of the Animaniacs?" WG said, shocked.

"I know, but I promise you, I'll do anything to help get him back to-"

"SUH-WEET! I'm dating a Warner!" The authoress ran out the door. "I gotta go brag to my friends! TO FACEBOOK!"

They watched her go. "Gawrsh, a lot of people must really like those little fellers," Goofy commented.

"Unless they're a popular celebrity," Edwin replied.

0o0o0o0o0

Slappy Squirrel and her nephew, Skippy, walked home from the store, the elderly squirrel carrying stacks of wrapped gifts, while Skippy carried a single sack of Christmas treats. "I can't wait for Christmas! You think Santa will bring me a snowboard, or maybe fill my stocking with walnuts, or a remote-controlled helicopter?" the young squirrel was talking, excitedly.

"Just as long as it's not that ear-numbing CD you asked for- otherwise he'd better be bringing me earplugs, with a bit of Johnny Depp as a bonus." Slappy commented.

Skippy paused just then. "Aunt Slappy, look! It's the Warners!"

"So? What about them?"

"There's four of them!"

Slappy looked, taking notice of Zane. "Ah, great. Just what we need- another headache for the holidays."

The Warner Brothers (and Warner Sister) skipped merrily along, at once point ice-skating across the slick street. "So, Zane, what did you used to be like before you became a Warner?" Yakko asked, skating backwards on one foot, easing back in a relaxing manner.

"I used to be a lot of things. A Time Lord like from _Doctor Who_, the master of the Underworld Deck like in _Yu-Gi-Oh!,_ and ink-alchemist… You name it." Zane bragged.

"What's an ink-alchemist?" Dot asked.

"It's kind of like _Full Metal Alchemist_, only with ink. I once used it to split from Max when he gave me his heart- like what they do in _Kingdom Hearts_. I was also a wizard at Hogwarts, which is what helped me discover it."

Wakko waved his arm wildly. "Oh! Can I be one too? Pleeeeaaaaase?" he begged, giving Zane a puppy-dog look.

Zane gave him a look. "You mean you want me to give my powers, which took me years to master and control, to a young child who's known for whacking people with mallets and eating everything in sight?!" he then smiled wide. "I'LL DO IT!"

They shook hands, and Zane transferred his ink-alchemist powers to Wakko. "Neat! …Now what do I do?"

"Go to Hogwarts to perfect them?"

With a solute, Wakko zipped off with a suitcase. (There goes the neighborhood, folks).

"Well, Zane, you just unleashed insanity upon an unsuspecting wizarding school- what are you going to do next?" Yakko asked, dressed as a reporter.

"Hmmmmm… well, since we brought up the subject… I'm going to get my Underworld Deck back from Eric!" Zane exclaimed. "I let him borrow it for a story, but he became a little attached to it."

"Lets go then!"

0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, with Eric, he was talking to WG. "…And now he's animaney, totally insaney, (hope no one flamies), at this very moment!" The authoress was telling him excitedly.

"Cool! Did you tell the others?" Eric asked.

"Yeah- and they boarded the nearest plane to Miami."

"Oh. So… where is he now?"

WG, taking liberty of breaking the fourth wall, took out her laptop and read the story. "Well, from what I've written so far, he's coming here to take back his Underworld Deck!"

Eric took out the Underworld Deck, clutching it tightly. "No way! I'm keeping it! The deck chose me, and I shall remain it's master!"

WG blinked. "A little mad with power, are we?"

Eric took out a script. "Meh, just following my lines, here. (I'm aiming for an Oscar-Nomination)."

"Okey-dokey. I'm just going to sit over here and watch the battle take place."

"What battle?"

Suddenly Zane popped up in front of him. "Hey, other cartoon-relative of mine, can I have my Underworld Deck, back?"

Eric gave him a look. "What for?"

"Just to show off."

"No can do, cousin. You gave it to me, so just let me have it!"

"Okay, I'll let you have it."

*WHAM!*

Zane had taken out a mallet and struck Eric on the head, making him see stars, and snatched the Underworld Deck. "Thank you!"

Suddenly, Yakko stood by him, looking like a Mako knock-off. ''That deck will figure out you're not the real user. You need to make the deck your own again," he claimed wisely.

Zane looked at the deck. "Oh, yeah…" he turned to Eric. "Alright, Eric! I challenge you to a duel- winner claims the Underworld Deck!"

Eric shook out of his daze, and grinned. "Alright… but I should have you know I happen to be a master of Psycho-Style!" he declared, taking out his psycho-deck.

"We could already tell from the way you clung onto those cards," Dot commented.

The Duel began. "Bring it on!" Zane exclaimed.

The duel began, and Eric drew a card. "I use the Deck Destruction virus!" he declared, and turned to the reader. "Like what Insome did with Syrus, in that one episode."

Zane chewed his nails, looking at his cards, trying to think, then looked back at Eric. …While he wasn't looking, Yakko snuck up and inserted a different card into his deck. "Psssst, try that one," he whispered, then sat beside Dot and WG.

Zane looked, then smirked. "I use Super Polymerzation!" he declared. "It fuses all my monsters on the field to summon cyber light dragon!" Immediately, Cyber Light Dragon appeared. "Cyber Light's ATK rises 1000 for each monster in the grave, and since there are nine, that's 9000!"

Zane made is strike, defeating Eric and winning the Underworld Deck. "Dude… how did you DO that?" he gasped.

"There is always a light in the deepest darkness, my friend. It helped me surpass you- either that, or I'm so darn good at this."

"My brain hurts," Dot said, rubbing her head.

"Ditto," WG agreed.

0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Wakko was having a bit too much fun with his new ink-alchemist powers- let alone a wand he found lying around- and was taking joy out of having the suits of armor do the "Knights of the Round Table" number from Monty Python, made flowers grow all over the Whomping Willow, and even painted doodles on all the portraits- which came to life in the pictures and started causing chaos within the frames. It was so much havoc, Peeves the Poltergeist couldn't even handle it!

So it wasn't long before Wakko was booted out of the school. "And STAY out!" The entire staff shouted.

Wakko merely brushed himself off, and began walking along, when suddenly Voldemort appeared in front of him. "A-ha! So we meet again Harry- oh, you're not him." He said. "Do you know where I can find Harry Potter?"

"Young boy, poofy dark hair, round glasses, has a lightening bolt on his forehead?" Wakko guessed.

"Yes! That's him!"

Wakko shook his head. "Never heard of him," With that, he walked off.

Voldemort seethed in irritation… then Wakko came back and tapped his head with a wand, and an afro grew over his bald head! "What the…?!"

"There, that looks better! Let me know when you need a nose-job!" And the middle warner sprung off.

"Ooh, why that impudent little…!" Voldemort raised his wand, then looked at his reflection in a random mirror. "Although, it DOES look nice…"

Wakko then used his ink-alchemist abilities to summon a motorcycle made of ink, and raced down the road. He passed through a town, riding by a store which had a poster of a beautiful woman hanging in the window. Immediately the middle Warner zoomed backward for another look, his heart thumping loudly in his chest as his eyes bulged and his mouth drooled. "HellloooOOOO NURSE!" he howled, slamming into the window only to realize it was just a picture, not a real woman. Just a picture made with paper and ink.

And that's when Wakko got an idea (might want to stand back, folks). Using ink-alchemy, he had a blot of ink take the shape of a woman, ultimately becoming a living copy of the woman on the poster. Upon seeing Wakko, she shrieked and jumped on the motorcycle, racing off.

"Wait!" Wakko made an ink-skateboard, chasing after her. "We belong together!"

They raced on, until the woman leaped into a picture, becoming ink once more and mixing in with the colors on the poster. Wakko, however, couldn't do so and ended up slamming into the wall, seeing that his woman was now a spokeswoman for a Motorcycle Weekly add.

Wakko peeled himself off the wall, looked at the poster, then shrugged. "Eh, she wasn't my type." With that and a goofy grin, he dawdled off.

0o0o0o0o0

Back with Zane, Dot, Yakko, and WG, they were all skiing downhill. "So, 'Zane', how long are you going to be a Warner?" WG asked.

"Until I get bored, I suppose." Zane answered, looping around a tree. "Though, it might be a while before that happens,"

"I see. …By the way, how is Silver taking this?"

"Silver?" Yakko and Dot asked.

"Is he that cyborg who knows Jim Hawkins?" Dot asked.

"Or that one-legged pirate who knows Jim Hawkins and hangs around with muppets?" Yakko added.

"Or is it one of those characters named 'Silver' from the Marvel comics? Silver Sable, Silver Fox, Silver Surfer…"

"Or is it that Silver character from Pokemon?"

"Or Silver the Hedgehog?"

"Lot of Silvers out there, isn't there?" WG commented.

Zane snickered. "WG is actually talking about my werewolf-half, Silver. (weird, I forgot about him until now)." He said, rubbing his chin.

"Werewolf?! Don't tell me we gotta break out the bullets and knives!" Dot gasped.

"No, no, he's not that kind of werewolf. He's good." WG assured.

"Who's talking about him? I was referring to the horde of crazy fan-girls,"

"Lets see what Silver is like, shall we?" Yakko suggested.

WG nodded, also curious, and held up a picture of the moon. Immediately, Zane spun around, transforming into… well, not exactly a werewolf, but more of a _Were-Warner_. He still looked similar to Yakko, but his fur was more messy, his tail was bushy, his ears were pointed, his snout stuck out further, claws poked through his gloves, and he still had a single-fang. "DUDE! …I look AWESOME!" Silver exclaimed, his voice unchanged.

"_~Ooooooooooooh,~" _Yakko and Dot said in amazement.

At that moment, Wakko returned. "I'm back from school!" he exclaimed, and gasped when he saw Silver. "A PUPPY!" he rushed up and squeezed the Were-Warner in a tight hug. "How did you guys know what I wanted for Christmas?" he then looked at his single fang. "And it comes with a bottle-opener! Faboo!" he took out a root-beer bottle and slipped it under the fang, popping the cap off and chugging it.

Silver gripped him. "Don't. Mock. The fang." He warned.

In response, Wakko belched loudly in his face. "Okay,"

"That's not a puppy, that's Zane- as a werewolf," WG told Wakko.

Wakko gasped. "Zane's a werewolf too? OH! I WANNA BE ONE! I WANNA BE ONE!" he exclaimed.

"I just gave you my ink-alchemist powers," Silver stated.

"Eh, I got bored. You can have 'em back," With that Wakko gave the powers back, then fell on his knees in a begging position. "Oh, PLEASE make me a werewolf! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLASEE PLEESA ESAELP PLEASE PLEASEY PLEASE PLEASE _**PUH**_**-**_**LEEEAAAASE!"**_

(Oscar-Nominated Scene)

Wakko then waved his arms frantically. "PLEASE, Silver! It's been my lifelong DREAM to be covered in fur, a tail, and go around scaring people while eating everything in sight!"

"You already accomplished that goal," Yakko said.

"But not under a fool moon! …That's when I have my Don Knotts film festivals,"

"I dunno… if I transformed you into a werewolf, I'd be unleashing a bane upon all civilization," Silver said, tapping the side of his face. "I'm going to need a better reason than that."

"He'd return all lost credit to werewolves that Jacob Black took away," WG offered.

"Good enough!" With that, Silver poked Wakko with his claw, turning him into a Were-Warner as well.

"FAB-A-ROOOOOOOO!" the Were-Wakko howled… then began chasing his tail.

"We should've made sure he got his rabies-shots." Dot commented.

"So, Silver, what do you werewolves do for fun, other than outrun hormonal fan-girls and eat livestock?" Yakko asked.

Silver and WG looked at each other, then grinned. "Know anyone who could use some harassment?" the Were-Warner asked.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Indeed, there was someone.

In a little village, which had decorated itself in flashy lights and tinsel and wreaths for Christmas, the local residents were turning in for the night, ready for the arrival of Santa Clause. However, none of them realized there was going to be a different visitor in town. Up in a dark castle, Count Dracula stared down upon the village, grinning to himself. In a matter of minutes, the sun would be down, and he'd sneak through the houses of unsuspecting victims- oh sure, it was a cruel thing to do around the holiday season, but apparently everybody celebrates it differently.

Anywho, Dracula slipped down the road, coming across a castle, where two young girls were asleep under the covers. Licking his lips, the vampire eased over, preparing to bite their necks as he pulled back the covers…

Seeing Dot sleeping on the pillow, her brothers asleep at her feet. WG lay next to her, and was the first to wake. "EEEEK! GUYS, WAKE UP!" She shrieked.

The Warners awoke, and gasped when they saw Dracula. "Is that…?!" Wakko gasped.

"It can't be!" Yakko added.

"SANTA! …Wow, you've lost a lot of weight." Dot said, poking the vampire's stomach. "And you haven't been out in the sun much, have you?"

"GAH! Not YOU kids again!" Dracula shrieked. "Get out of here! I'm trying to suck the life out of mortals!"

"Too late. _Jersey Shore _beat you to it," Yakko cracked.

"Geez, Drakky, take a break already! It's Christmas Eve, you need the vacation time!" Dot said.

"Just get out of here before I- what is with your friend?" Dracula questioned, seeing Wakko was sniffing him, and the vampire noted his wolfish features.

"Well, Mr. Bela Lugosi-wannabe, our friend here recently joined the werewolf fan club," WG said.

There was a sound of drizzling just then, and Dracula looked down and gasped. Wakko had… well… treated the vampire the way dogs treat a fire hydrant. (Oh yeah. We went there).

"Aww, look, he marked his first territory!" Dot commented.

Yakko blew another kiss. "Goodnight, everybody!" he exclaimed to the reader.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO DRAIN YOU KIDS OF EVERY FLUID IN YOUR BODIES!" Dracula bellowed.

"Well, Wakko already got a head start…" WG joked.

The vampire snarled and chased them out of the house, where they split up. He went after WG because… well, she was the only one who hadn't sent him over the brink (yet). He followed her into an alley, where she disappeared. "Come out, child… I want to use you as an example of what is to become of those Warner brats!"

"Ooh, what are they going to become?" Silver asked, sitting on a dumpster behind the vampire. "Are they becoming hungry? Becoming sleepy? Becoming quarantined?"

"No, you simple- GAH! NOT ANOTHER ONE!"

WG walked over to Silver. "Silver. He wants to suck my blood." She said, pointing at the vampire.

Silver gave the vampire a disapproving look. "For shame on you! I thought all vampires were supposed to be sophisticated!" he scolded.

"I am sophisticated! …Though you're trying my patience," Dracula muttered.

"Well, it's not very nice to try to suck the blood of someone's girlfriend… WITHOUT their permission." Silver crossed his arms. "I propose you ASK."

Dracula sighed. "May I suck your girlfriend's blood… Girlfriend?!"

*WHAM!*

Silver hit the vampire on the head with a mallet. "See? Now was that so hard?" With that, he and WG ran out of the alley.

Dracula rubbed the bump that grew on his head, then chased after them. He saw them down the street and sprinted… not noticing Yakko was using a hose to pour water onto the street, and it quickly freezed into ice. The vampire tried to stop but it was too late- he stepped onto the ice and slipped. Dot ice-skated by. "Hmph. And I thought vampires were light on their feet," she commented, skating away.

Dracula snarled and stood up, changing into a bat and flying after Dot… but Yakko got caught in the middle of a snowball fight between Yakko and WG, getting struck by a snowball and hitting the ice. To make matters worse for the vampire, Wakko skated up with a hockey-stick, whacking him across the ice! Silver was one as well and struck the vampire next, making him hit the goal. "SCORE!" The two Were-Warners exclaimed.

Dracula transformed back into human-form, struggling to get free of the net. "WHY YOU LITTLE-" he snarled, then gasped.

The night went by more quickly than he realized, and the sun was rising! The vampire screamed as the sunlight turned him into dust (with a set of eyes on top), which was shoveled away by a snow-plow.

The sun also changed Silver and the Were-Wakko back into their former selves. "That was fun… Can we turn into zombies, next?" Wakko asked.

"Hey, sibs, look at this!" Yakko said, reading a book. "Says there's a legend that Dracula can only be defeated by a werewolf." He tossed the book away, grinning. "Now what kind of crazy idea is that?"

0o0o0o0o0

Well, the Warners went back to their water-tower, Zane amongst them. It was Christmas Morning, and they were helping themselves to eggnog, hot chocolate, and an entire Christmas feast Wakko whipped out of his bag. "So I heard that you're going to stay a Warner," Yakko said to Zane.

Zane shrugged. "Well… I may keep it as another alternate identity. I've had the ability to transform into several different kinds," he said, then turned to Wakko who raised his hand. "No, you can't have it."

Wakko whined glumly, scarfing down an entire ham.

"By the way, your girlfriend said she had another surprise for you." Dot said.

"Yeah? What?"

There was a knock at the door, and it swung open, showing WG walking in with Rose Tyler. "Hope you guys don't mind I brought a friend," she said.

Yakko, Wakko and Zane's jaws dropped. "HELLOOOOOO _NURSE_!" They exclaimed, racing to Rose- though Zane dropped an anvil on the other two and leaped into her arms first.

Dot shook her head. "Boys. Go fig." she said, then turned to WG. "Well?"

"Meh, it's Christmas. I'll let it go," WG said with a shrug… though held a mallet behind her back. "I'll get him on the 26th,"

Zane gave her a peck on the cheek. "Honey, you're the best!" he said, then went back to Rose Tyler. "So… ever play with Yu-Gi-Oh! cards?" Rose gave a confused shrug.

For FF2, it had been the best Christmas ever.

"Just wait till you see what we do for New Years Eve," Yakko said to the reader, bouncing his eyebrows.

(Epilogue)

The Warners ran through the park, pausing. "Well, sibs, it's that time of the day again," Yakko said.

"To harass Billy Ray Cyrus?" Wakko guessed.

"To paint the White House with peanut butter?" Dot guessed next.

Yakko pulled out a large game-show wheel. "Nope, it's time to spin the Wheel of Morality to show what we've learned today," he then spun the wheel. "Wheel of Morality, turn, turn, turn. Tell us the lesson that we should learn."

The wheel stopped on the number '87', then printed a small sheet of paper.

"Lesson 87: Always open your fortune cookie before you eat it."

"At last, everything is all clear!" Zane exclaimed.

They all ran off, as Ralph chased after them.

**THE END.**

**Animaniacs is a trademark of WB Studios.**

'**Zane' and Silver belong to Fangface the Second.**

**All other characters belong to their respected owners.**

(Last glimpse of the water tower)

The door opened and Zane stood there, brushing his teeth. "Hey, what're you still doing here? The fic's over!" he said, then shut the door.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, FF2!**


End file.
